To see you once again
by NET
Summary: This is a short fic about what Sakura's feel when Syaoran was away with the back ground music by West Life. Please R


Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp and the song "My love" is belongs to West life and it's rightful company

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp and the song "My love" is belongs to West life and it's rightful company. Please don't sue me.

To See You Once Again

By: NET

Grammar check by : Silver Lioness

It was a bright morning in spring when 14 year old Kinomoto Sakura woke up on her bed. Beside her was Kero-chan, who still sleeping. Sakura smiled at her little guardian beast as she slowly got up from her bed, trying not to wake him up. She walked toward the window and looked at the peaceful view outside. 

Beautiful, as usual. But still, something is missing. 

Her thoughts went back to that day, a few years ago. The first day she woke up and realized that her loved one was gone. She walked down the street that they had walked to and from school together.

She walked to his apartment and saw only the empty room that both of them had once shared their cherish moments together. From that moment she realized that her life would never be the same. 

No matter what she was doing; studying, playing, talking with her friend, she couldn't keep herself from thinking about him. Sometimes she couldn't help to think that why he had to go? Was there anything so important that he have to leave her like this? She always wished she could go over the distance between them. To see him once again even when she knew that it was impossible. 

She stopped her thoughts and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to go to school.

******************************

"I'm leaving." Sakura walked out of her house. She was in the Tomoeda junior high school uniform.

"Geez, my brother says I was always late for school even when I'm in the junior high school."

She walked along the street. On the length of sidewalk, the Sakura trees were in blossom all the way. Then she spotted someone in front of her. He was wearing the uniform of her school and in his hand was a pink teddy bear that had wings on its back. She recognized him immediately. 

"Syaoran-kun?"

He smiled at her. "I have finished my job in Hong Kong. Now, I can lived here in Japan."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Tears started to fill her eyes. "That means we don't have to contact each other by phone or letter

anymore?"

"Yes."

She couldn't stand it any longer. She ran to him, threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. This was the moments that she had been waiting for for so long.

"We'll be together forever."

AN EMPTY STREET

AN EMPTY HOUSE

A HOLD INSIDE MY HEART

I'M ALL ALONE AND THE ROOMS ARE GETTING SMALLER

I WONDER HOW, I WONDER WHY

I WONDER WHERE THEY ARE

THE DAYS WE HAD, THE SONG WE SANG TOGETHER

AND OH MY LOVE

I'M HOLDING ON FOREVER

REACHING FOR THE LOVE THAT SEEMS SO FAR

SO I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER

AND HOPE MY DREAM WILL TAKE ME THERE

WHERE THE SKIES ARE BLUE

TO SEE YOU ONCE AGAIN, MY LOVE

OVERSEAS FROM COAST TO COAST

TO FIND THE PLACE I LOVE THE MOST

WHERE THE FIELD ARE GREEN

TO SEE YOU ONCE AGAIN, MY LOVE

I TRY TO READ

I GO TO WORK

I'M LAUGHING WITH MY FRIENDS

BUT I CAN'T STOP TO KEEP MY SELF FROM THINKING

I WONDER HOW, I WONDER WHY

I WONDER WHERE THEY ARE

THE DAYS WE HAD, THE SONG WE SANG TOGETHER

AND OH MY LOVE

I'M HOLDING ON FOREVER

REACHING FOR THE LOVE THAT SEEMS SO FAR

SO I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER

AND HOPE MY DREAM WILL TAKE ME THERE

WHERE THE SKIES ARE BLUE

TO SEE YOU ONCE AGAIN, MY LOVE

OVERSEAS FROM COAST TO COAST

TO FIND THE PLACE I LOVE THE MOST

WHERE THE FIELD ARE GREEN

TO SEE YOU ONCE AGAIN

TO HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS

TO PROMISED YOU MY LOVE

TO TELL YOU FROM THE HEART

YOU'RE ALL I'M THINKING OF

I'M REACHING FOR THE LOVE THAT SEEMS SO FAR

SO I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER

AND HOPE MY DREAM WILL TAKE ME THERE

WHERE THE SKIES ARE BLUE

TO SEE YOU ONCE AGAIN, MY LOVE

OVERSEAS FROM COAST TO COAST

TO FIND THE PLACE I LOVE THE MOST

WHERE THE FIELD ARE GREEN

TO SEE YOU ONCE AGAIN, MY LOVE

OVERSEAS FROM COAST TO COAST

TO FIND THE PLACE I LOVE THE MOST

WHERE THE FIELD ARE GREEN

TO SEE YOU ONCE AGAIN, MY LOVE

Author's note: This is the fic that came out of my head when I was listening to my favorite West Life's song "My Love" I think it suits with the plot when S+S were separated, that's how this fic came to life. 


End file.
